


Over the Table

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Promiscuity, Shopkeeper Watanuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The yukata he wore was draping low to expose his bare chest, collarbones sticking out against his pale skin and the purple satin of the robe. One of his shoulders was bare, and he was watching Doumeki with heavy lidded eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine that Person A has a specific face (eyebrow wiggle, bedroom eyes, etc.) that they used to get what they want from Person B. _Source: OTP Prompts Tumblr_
> 
>  __I really wanted my 221st story to be a Sherlock one, but my muse is so dry there, I couldn't do it. :/ Anyway~.
> 
> Welcome to a 30 day DouWata writing thing. 30 days, 30 drabbles, mostly DouWata, but maybe some OT3, too. Each will be posted separately with separate tags and etc, but will be listed in a series. You will not need to read them in order, or them all, to understand. Timeline ranging from xxxHolic to xxxHolic Ro, maybe a little Rei, and some AUs, depending on the muse.
> 
> If you've got prompts, let me know~ You can comment here or find me on Tumblr under the same name as here.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

Doumeki turned the page of his textbook, boredom seeping into the furthest corners of his mind. Folklore didn't bore him, not in the slightest, but it was a slow day, and it had been a slow week, and the text in front of him was making his eyelids feel heavy. He had to study, though; exams were fast approaching, and it was crunch time for the larger part of the university he was attending. He was confident in his knowledge, but he wasn't going to take any chances. So, study he would, even if it put him to sleep.

Even if Watanuki was sitting at the table across from him, watching him.

He didn't say a word, and he hadn't since he'd sat down. He was silent save for the occasional gulp and tap of him taking a drink of the wine, and setting the glass back down. But Doumeki could feel his eyes on him, and he knew that he was watching him with intention.

Doumeki closed his eyes briefly, to steel himself, mostly, and raised his gaze to the shopkeeper across the table.

Watanuki was slumped forward, his elbow on the table, and his head resting on his cheek. The yukata he wore was draping low to expose his bare chest, collarbones sticking out against his pale skin and the purple satin of the robe. One of his shoulders was bare, and he was watching Doumeki with heavy lidded eyes.

Doumeki lifted his chin slightly. "What?" he asked, bluntly, and met Watanuki's gaze with a hopefully as equal stony look on his face.

Watanuki breathed in heavily, chest expanding beneath the yukata, and then let it out slowly. The only thing missing was the smoke, and Doumeki wasn't sure where the pipe had gotten to. "Nothing," Watanuki drawled.

"... Right." Doumeki looked away from the shopkeeper, back at his books. He was no longer experiencing the sluggishness from before, although he wasn't sure that he preferred what he now felt to it. Either way he looked at it, he was getting very little studying done.

He'd be damned if he didn't try, though.

It may have worked, had it not been for the tapping of long fingers against the tabletop, a perfect rhythm of nails against wood, tapping and twisting into his ears, his mind, and his body.

Nostrils flaring, with an irritated huff, Doumeki snapped his attention back to Watanuki.

Watanuki hadn't moved, although his fingers ceased in their tapping suddenly. "What?" he asked, mirroring Doumeki's question, although making it sound much less interested, and infinitely more lazy and underlaid with tones that Doumeki sincerely hoped did not make it into his own voice.

Doumeki contemplated saying _"nothing"_ , just for an instant, but he was bound to lose this battle, anyway. He stretched over, braced his hands on the table, and leaned over to capture Watanuki's lips.

He felt Watanuki smirk, only for a moment.

Then, the shopkeeper kissed him back with much less fervour than his behavior ought to have teased, still lazy, lethargic, and unendingly infuriating.

Watanuki leaned away after a moment. "You're going to break my table," he said, flicking his gaze to where Doumeki's hands were still braced against the tabletop.

 _I don't care_. Doumeki didn't say it out loud, although he slowly sank back into his sitting position, and removed his hands from the table to fold them in his lap. He stared across the table at Watanuki, silently questioning him.

Watanuki looked back at him without breaking face, and that was as equally irritating.

Doumeki sighed softly, and placed a mark in his textbook to put them aside. "I have exams," he said as he did so, even as he was putting his books away.

Watanuki still was unsmiling, but his eyes were far too coy to match that emotionless face. "Let's see how much you know," he replied.

Doumeki stood and walked to the other side of the table, grabbing a fistful of Watanuki's yukata to drag him to his feet.

"Careful," Watanuki admonished lightly. "This kimono is nice."

 _We'll see how nice it looks on the floor_. Doumeki tightened his grip on Watanuki's wrist stubbornly, and ignored how Watanuki smiled as Doumeki dragged him back to the bedroom.

 


End file.
